Frozen (TV Series)
Frozen is a suggested TV series based on the 2013 award-winning film of the same name that will also be a show on The Disney Afternoon, Disney Channel, and Nickelodeon (first two seasons only). Like Olaf's Frozen Adventure, it will not be produced by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee and the music will not be produced by the Lopez couple. It will feature a new cast in addition to Kristen Bell (who will reprise as Anna) and a new plot especially for Anna and Kristoff's break-up to just make it not a continuation of the film series, but a standalone spin-off series. This show will only run for two seasons. Plot After Anna and Kristoff's breakup, they and Elsa start their new lives and relationships with others. Along the way, Elsa wants to find her past but her ancestors, Ingrid and Leonard who live on the other island advise her that times will change naturally. Elsa unfortunately forgets to know who she truly is, until helped by her snow king love interest, Erling. Cast Main cast * Princess Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell and Olivia Holt (understudy)) - a clever, wise, fearless, optimist and princess of Arendelle. She is known for her fighting stunts and athletic skills, and can be a goody two-shoes, making her inspired by Kim Crawford from Kickin' It! and Lindy Watson from I Didn't Do It whom Olivia Holt also plays. * Elsa the Snow Queen (voiced by Tara Platt (speaking) and Liz Callaway (singing, in the style of Anastasia)) - Anna's intelligent, down-to-earth yet playful older sister still known as the queen of Arendelle and for her ice powers, but can barely be socially dim-witted. Throughout the series, she wants to find her past, but can be nervous and insecure when she encounters a problem. But sometimes she would make her ice powers as curses. She will be inspired by Anastasia from the 20th Century Fox movie of the same name instead of Elphaba from Wicked. * Olaf (voiced by John Tartaglia (understudy)) - a happy, giggly, comedic, warm-hearted snowman who always loves to enjoy the summer. * Kristoff (voiced by Troy Baker) - a rugged mountain climber who is Anna's ex-boyfriend. * Sven (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kristoff's reindeer. * Hans (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a villainous prince who wishes to be king and take over Arendelle. Recurring cast * Marius (voiced by Dax Bell Shephard and Ray Kearin (speaking) and Seth Rettberg (singing)) - Anna's new boyfriend. * Brit (voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard) - Kristoff's new girlfriend who is sometimes spoiled and bratty but is kind-hearted inside and to her friends. * Grand Pabbie (voiced by David DeLuise) * Bulda and Cliff (voiced by Anika Noni Rose and Bruno Campos) * Marshmallow (voiced by John DiMaggio) * The Duke of Weselton (voiced by Clancy Brown in the style of Uka Uka) - Hans' evil assistant * Queen Caliso (voiced by Lucy Liu) * Erling the Snow King (voiced by John Cusack (speaking) and Jonathan Dokuchitz (singing)) - Elsa's love interest inspired from Dmitri from Anastasia. * Ingrid the Snow Grand Empress (voiced by Angela Lansbury and Mary Beth Peil) - Elsa's ancestor and guardian who advises Elsa that she cannot change her past and takes her to many places that would inspire her to find a purpose. Inspired by Dowager Empress Marie from Anastasia. * Leonard the Ice Emperor (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - Elsa's gentle, kindhearted ancestor and headmaster and Arendelle's discovery teacher who guides her to find her past. Inspired by Vladimir from Anastasia. * The Evil Queen (voiced by MacKenzie Mauzy (her queen form) and Tom Parsons (her beast form)) - Originally from Snow White. Still craving to be the fairest of all, she plans to take over Arendelle and relinquish Elsa from the throne with the help of Hans and the Duke of Weselton. Unlike in the film, she, revived, instead resides in a cave where she uses her crystal ball to ask about Anna or one of her friends. When being punished for intimidating people, she turns into an ugly beast with ram horns and fangs. She will incorporate a younger look in the show as well as other Disney projects. Guest cast *Stitch (voiced by Chris Sanders) *Scar (voiced by Jeremy Irons) Episodes Season 1 * The Long-Term Harvest Season 2 * A Frozen Christmas Carol (Christmas special) * The Polar Bear Piper * Kristoff's Perfect Birthday Gallery Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Anna Olivia-holt-guesting-at-fox-5-good-day-new-york 1.jpg|Olivia Holt as Anna (understudy) Grey DeLisle-0.jpg|Grey DeLisle as Elsa (speaking) Ahrens+Flaherty+Celebrate+30th+Anniversary+cCZpFnur4Ppx.jpg|Liz Callaway as Elsa (singing) john-tartaglia-images.jpg|John Tartaglia as Olaf Troy Baker.jpg|Troy Baker as Kristoff 503px-Dee Bradley Baker by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Sven Matthew Mercer.jpg|Matthew Mercer as Hans fp56lv403faaa.jpg|Ray Kearin as Marius (speaking) Seth_Rettberg.jpg|Seth Rettberg as Marius (singing) DavidDeLuise.jpg|David DeLuise as Grand Pabbie anika-noni-rose.jpg|Anika Noni Rose as Bulda Bruno_Campos.jpg|Bruno Campos as Cliff 7489583.jpg|John Cusack as Erling the Snow King (speaking) jonathan-dokuchitz-65.3.jpg|Jonathan Dokuchitz as Erling the Snow King (singing) Kelsey Grammer.jpg|Kelsey Grammer as Leonard the Ice Emperor Category:Frozen Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney XD Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:ABC Family Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Disney Channel on ABC